


You In Silk And Our Engagement Ring

by wendydarling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, ITSJJSTYLE, M/M, That's it, Viktor with a K, Without knowing that it has Viktor's name on the back, Yuri wears Viktor's jacket, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendydarling/pseuds/wendydarling
Summary: Viktor discovers that he really likes how his jacket looks on Yuri, especially the part where his last name is on the back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own YOI, nor do I gain profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> Note: Written on my phone while I was stuck in the middle of nowhere (a country home in the mountains where there is no Internet or signal), so I apologize for the fast-paced writing.

It all started when Yuri got cold. The Russian weather is not agreeing with him at all. He looks over at Viktor, looking very comfortable and snuggly with his black sweater topped by a black bomber jacket and a black scarf. His gloved hand is holding a coffee cup on one, and his phone on the other. The two of them, together with Makkachin, have been waiting for their departure in the busy airport for at least twenty minutes.

 

Yuri berates himself for packing all his sweaters in his suitcase, which has already been left behind at the luggage section. Yuri thinks of going to any random shop in the airport and buying himself a sweater, but the thought of getting left behind by their, he checks the clock for confirmation, five minute late plane, scares him more. So Yuri unconsciously sighs and squirms helplessly on his seat.

 

Viktor pauses his mindless scrolling of Instagram to look over at Yuri. Without giving it much thought, he places his phone down on his lap, the coffee cup on the holder the chair provides, and opens his carry-on shoulder bag. He takes whatever it is that looks suitable, turns to Yuri, and says, "Yuri, here."

 

Yuri's eyes widen, cheeks reddening out of happiness and being touched by the thought. He grabs the jacket none too gently and it only makes Viktor chuckle. Yuri puts it on, and it's quite big on him, but he thinks that its better that way. It's made of silk, all white with the edges trimmed in stretchy cotton in stripes of blue. Yuri is reminded of Letterman jackets of the players in team sports. Yuri zips it up all the way up to his neck, burying the lower half of his face on it and sighing in contentment. He places his hands inside the jacket's front packets and sits back on his chair more comfortably.

 

Yuri lets out a surprised yelp when his head is suddenly resting comfortably on Viktor's shoulder. Viktor's hand remains on the side of Yuri's head, threading his fingers on the ebony hair and petting Yuri. "Good?" He asks, looking at Yuri's eyes from above, his silver hair covering half of his face.

 

Yuri thinks yes, its a good view. More than good, even.

 

He nods, looking down and blushing red. Viktor smiles to himself, still petting Yuri. Yuri is too adorable for Viktor's liking, what with how the public is getting such a free view of it. He is taken by surprise when Yuri looks up at him from underneath, eyes bright and big, lips smiling shyly. "Thank you, Viktor."

 

_'!!!!!'_

Viktor's mind goes haywire, and he hastily picks up his coffee cup to hide his excited face from Yuri's view. He's been finding Yuri extremely irresistible lately, his common sense always trying to fly away from him and just wanting to shove him somewhere and go at it right then and there. Then Yuri would smile, his round cheeks getting a taint of red, and he would look at Viktor like he had given him the world and Viktor would think that he can and he will wait as long as he sees Yuri like this. As long as he's the only one who sees Yuri like it.

 

The intercom announces that their plane has arrived, to prepare for boarding, and an apology for the long wait. Yuri is the first to stand up between the two of them, having no carry-on with him. Makkachin looks over his two companions, tongue lolling out and waiting for them to get moving. Viktor turns to throw his coffee cup at the bin, and he sees Yuri and Makkachin both waiting for him at the boarding area already. Yuri walks ahead with Makkachin by his side, and the moment he does, Viktor's entire body ceases movement. Realizing that Viktor is not with them, Yuri turns around and calls out, "Is something wrong?"

 

Emblazoned in the same sky blue color as the stripes on the jacket with a white outline is **'NIKIFOROV,'** with the flag of Russia underneath. Viktor's hand goes to his mouth, swallowing down the want to scream like a schoolgirl.

 

Yuri is unimpressed with Viktor's antics and takes it upon himself to drag the other. He walks toward Viktor and takes his hand away from his mouth, dragging Viktor behind him. The light hits something shiny and Viktor realizes that its their matching gold rings twinkling underneath the bright airport lights.

 

The person attached to said hand continues to drag Viktor with him. Yuri seems completely unaware of what's written behind the jacket he is liking a lot. Because its keeping him warm of course not because it smells like Viktor.

 

As they go through the economy class section, Viktor still being dragged by Yuri, the Russian takes pleasure of seeing the reactions of the other passengers regarding Yuri wearing his last name. No one approaches them though, the flight stewardesses making sure the two of them, and also Makkachin, get to the business class cabin quickly.

 

They find their seats, and after minutes of settling down, Yuri, to Viktor's disappointment, takes off the jacket. Viktor gets too caught up with the vision of Yuri wearing it again to notice that Yuri finally saw the back.

 

"Viktor!"

 

"Huh?" Still in a daze, Viktor looks at the other in confusion.

 

Yuri's cheeks are a bright red. "You didn't tell me this has your name on it! I can't believe all those people saw me wearing this." Viktor is confused because why does Yuri sounds like he is embarrassed?

 

Upon realization, Yuri prickles. "You like it, don't you?" Viktor's expression morphs into a grin, arms going around Yuri's neck and pulling him closer to rub his cheek on Yuri's. "Yuri is mine, after all." He says, tone adamant.

 

Yuri thinks, 'Here he goes again, saying such cute things.' Sighing, he lets himself be cuddled by the other, and even relents by wearing the jacket again. Viktor's already dozing off on his end even before the plane takes off, so Yuri busies himself by going on Twitter.

 

He waits for one picture to load which Phichit tagged him on with a bunch of emojis included. Yuri shrieks, waking Viktor up in the process. The picture contains a very clear shot of him from the back, Viktor's family name so stark against the darkness of the economy class cabin, their gold rings shining, and Viktor's mop of silver hair a contrast from his all-black ensemble. Yuri guesses that it was taken from behind Viktor, seeing how it showed the two of them clearly. The more Yuri refreshes his notifications, the more the number of retweets and favorites the post gets.

 

A fan even tweeted,

 

**"Viktor is so possessive over Yuri, kyaaa~"**

 

Another one:

 

**"That is so hot wow #VikTuri"**

 

"Yuri, send me that picture of us so I can post it on my Instagram!" Viktor exclaims excitedly. Yuri doesn't move, still shocked by this quick development of things. Social media is a dangerous thing.

 

* * *

 

They arrive back at Hasetsu in a breezy afternoon. The fans and reporters waiting for them at the airport and even at home was insane. Yuri is just glad that he is finally back at his own room. He's prepared to just lay down in bed and nap until dinner time but it seems that Viktor has other plans. Viktor who is looking at Yuri so intensely he is almost scared. They are both standing at the middle of Yuri's room, Viktor still looking at Yuri.

 

"Um, what is the problem?"

 

When he receives no reply, Yuri takes it upon himself to ask for what he actually wants too. "You know, well, if you want to sleep here too it's, well, fine?" His timid tone made his sentence into sounding like a question. The embarrassment is just too much for the Japanese skater that he's about to reject his own statement when Viktor grabs him by the shoulders and says, "I want to fuck you while you're wearing the jacket with my name on it, Yuri."

 

And that was the sentence that cost Viktor to be kicked out of Yuri's room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuriiii, I was only kidding!" Viktor continues to stand outside Yuri's room with a pout. Makkachin is joining his owner by whimpering to guilt Yuri to taking the other back in.

 

"Nope."

 

"But I want to sleep with Yuri!" Viktor whines, sounding like a child who can't get his way.

 

"Too bad." Is Yuri's deadpan reply.

 

The whining and whimpering continues, and Yuri wonders how long his self-control can handle this.

"Oh, what the hell." He mutters underneath his breath. Yuri gets up from his bed and opens the wooden sliding door, stopping Viktor and Makkachin's noise. "Yuri!" Viktor jumps the other, hugging the shorter man tightly. Makkachin trudges away, pleased that the two are fine again.

 

The pair falls down on Yuri's single bed with a thump, Viktor making most of the small space by entangling himself with Yuri as much as he can. Yuri on the other hand has his back turned from the other, not wanting Viktor to see how red his face is.

 

"Another mention of the jacket and I'm kicking you out." Yuri warns, cheeks puffed out from the embarrassment that Viktor's words bring him and the happiness of having the other with him. "I'll keep quiet, promise!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to go ahead and write Viktor fucking Yuri while wearing nothing but his jacket, you have my permission (don't forget to show it to me because I like that shit).


End file.
